Underworld 1Guerre mensongère
by ettoile
Summary: [UA. Adaptation libre des films Underworld] La guerre entre les lycans et les vampires duraient depuis des siècles. Draco y était habitué. Il était l'un des meilleurs à ce jeu. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre Harry, des doutes se forment dans son esprit, et son cœur ressent quelque chose de nouveau… (Drarry. En cours.)
1. Prologue : renaissance

_**Prologue : renaissance**_

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! (et là je vous entends pousser des exclamations outrés car je n'ai pas encore fini les autres)**

**Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Celle-ci va s'écrire toute seule, car il s'agit d'une adaptation libre des films Underworld avec les personnages d'Harry Potter ! J'adore ces films et je me suis mise à penser que Draco ferait un magnifique vampire et Harry un lycan très séduisant. Résultat, cette fic est naît ! (peut-être vous donnera-t-elle envie de voir les films ?)**

**Comme son nom l'indique, cette fic est la reprise du premier film. Si elle trouve son public, une fois finit, je continuerais avec le deuxième film, puis le troisième, et enfin le quatrième :)**

**Droits :**** rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni l'univers des films et des personnages, je ne gagne pas d'argent, seule l'adaptation et l'idée m'appartiennent !**

**Ce qui suit est un court prologue d'introduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Enjoy !**

Des cris. Des hurlements. Des bruits de coups. C'était ça qui l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit. Draco cligna des yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Il retint un éternuement, vivement qu'il s'en aille d'ici et retrouve son bon lit douillet ! Il allait finir par crever de froid sinon.

Un nouveau hurlement. Strident. Aigüe. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Il connaissait cette voix par cœur. C'était la voix de sa mère, Narcissa. Pourquoi criait-elle ? Et pourquoi il y avait tant de bruits ? Ses nièces, dormant dans la pièce à côté, aller finir par se réveiller ! Et personne ne souhaiterait voir ses furies quand elles sont en colère, oh ça non ! Draco les aimait bien, ou du moins le croyait-il, mais quand elles se mettaient en colère et piquaient une crise digne de leur jeune âge, c'était pire qu'un ouragan ! Il n'avait alors qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant !

Un bruit sourd, comme un meuble qui tombe. Doucement, Draco sort de son lit et va près de la porte. Il colle son oreille et essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Il entend des voix étouffées, des bruits de pas, des cris retenus, des rires graves. Ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Non. Il ne doit pas pleurer. C'était stupide, il ne savait même pas ce qui était arrivé à sa mère ! Elle n'avait peut-être rien ! « _C'est ça, t'as entendu ce hurlement de torture ? Pas moyen qu'elle aille bien après ça !_ » lui disait une petite voix. L'inquiétude prit le dessus sur la raison et, essayant de réfréner sa peur, il entrouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut une chaise cassée. Inspectant au mieux la pièce – il ne la voyait pas entièrement puisque sa porte était encore pas mal fermée, il hoqueta de surprise face au désordre présent. Jamais cette maisonnette n'avait ressemblé à ça. Un vrai capharnaüm ! L'horreur pure ! Sa mère, qui prônait par-dessus tout la propreté et l'ordre, allait piquer une crise en voyant ça. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, c'était pour elle qu'il avait risqué sa vie en ouvrant un peu la porte. Retenant sa respiration, il la chercha du regard. Son corps entier se figea d'horreur en la voyant. Son corps était….inerte. Son visage reflétait la peur, l'angoisse, il était marqué par la souffrance. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer, il pouvait voir ses yeux brillaient. Sa vue se brouilla au-fur-et-à-mesure qu'il détaillait le massacre. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et ressentant soudain le besoin de toucher Narcissa pour vérifier que tout était bien réel, Draco ouvrit un peu plus la porte et sortit. Il ne prit pas la peine de la refermer, cela aurait fait du bruit, et c'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Après tout, le ou les assasin(s) étai(en)t probablement dans le coin. Pas la peine de se faire repérer !

Il esquiva les débris de chaise et rampa presque jusqu'au corps sans vie. De près, c'était encore plus insupportable. Des tremblements le prirent de toute part. D'une main tremblante, il toucha le cou de sa mère, cherchant désespérément un pouls. Mais rien. Il n'entendit rien. A voir l'état dans lequel elle était, c'était facile à deviner. Sa peau, d'ordinaire blanche, était aussi pâle que…la mort. Il lui ferma délicatement les paupières. Sa respiration s'accéléra et se fit brusque, saccadée. Il y avait du sang partout. Le corps était recouvert de plaies affreuses, il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Qui pouvait être capable de faire ça ? C'était inhumain ! Sa bouche voulut crier, hurler, aussi plaqua-t-il ses mains dessus. Il se retenait à grand peine de pleurer, de casser des choses. Il était triste mais aussi en colère. La peur avait disparu mais elle revint très vite, quand un cri venant de la chambre de ses nièces lui parvint. Draco tourna brusquement la tête. Celui qui avait fait était juste à côté de lui, dans l'autre pièce. Ses pupilles rétrécirent comme si elles voulaient disparaître. Son corps se fit tout petit. Ses oreilles ne supportaient plus ses sons, à cause d'eux son cerveau imaginait l'atrocité qui était en train de se passer.

Ses nièces, âgées d'à peine 6 ans, se faisaient massacrer dans la pièce à côté. Et lui, il restait là. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Sa mère s'était faite étripée, égorgée, et il ne savait quoi d'autre encore ses nièces subissaient sûrement le même sort, et lui il avait peur. « _Sale connard ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses oui ? Tu comptes rester là et attendre ton tour ? Bouges putain !_ » Prit d'un sursaut de vie, Draco se releva et courut dans sa chambre. Il vit du coin de l'œil la poignée maudite bouger, ce qui le fit tressauter et il se cogna sur l'un des débris. Super ! Avec tout ce boucan, il s'était fait repéré à coup sûr ! Essayant de se calmer, même s'il n'y arrivait pas, Draco se cacha dans la coin de sa chambre, entre le mur et son lit. Il se fit petit, vraiment petit, à tel point qu'avec son corps frêle, sa peau blanche comme la lune, ses tremblements, ses larmes retenues et ses beaux cheveux blonds, il pouvait presque se faire passer pour un enfant !

Futile. Ses nièces, bien plus jeune que lui, avaient été tuées. Aucune raison que lui, un jeune homme de 19 ans, on le laisse en vie. Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent. Une ombre se dessina sous sa porte. Ca y est, la fin était proche. Se demandant d'un coup pourquoi il ne s'était pas enfui ou pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à se défendre, il se releva – non sans mal, il était obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur, de peur de tomber à terre tellement ses jambes étaient faibles. D'un regard fébrile, Draco chercha une arme. Sa chambre ne contenait rien à part un lit et une commode. Fantastique ! Il allait mourir seul, terrorisé comme une fillette, tremblant et se retenant de pleurer et de supplier comme un mendiant ! Génial, vraiment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant une seconde, le temps d'un éclair de colère envers lui-même. Il agissait comme les personnes qui, d'ordinaire, le révulsaient. Si sa mère voyait ça… Ah. S'il mourait, il pourrait la revoir pas vrai ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça finalement. Fini le froid, fini la souffrance, fini la peur, fini l'angoisse, fini la colère sourde qu'il retient depuis sa naissance. Il serait libre. Enfin.

Toutes ses pensées idiotes s'envolèrent lorsque la porte de sa chambre fut brutalement ouverte. Son corps se figea et son cœur s'arrêta. Une ombre géante fondit sur lui et il se laissa glisser au sol, espérant échapper à sa sentence. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur l'ennemi. L'autre était aussi blond que lui, mais beaucoup plus grand et légèrement plus musclé. Son visage était sévère et ses yeux vides. Beurk. Pourtant, un certain charisme se dégageait de lui. Il portait une longue cape noire, ce qui empêchait de voir sa tenue. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir c'était ses bottes en cuir. Draco voulut fermer les yeux, mais il se retint. Il ne devait pas se montrer vaincu si vite. Il devait se défendre, tenter de fuir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! L'honneur de sa famille était en jeu, et la sienne avec. Prenant une inspiration pour se calmer, il essaya de prendre un air plus fermé, plus glacial. Quelque chose changea soudainement dans l'attitude de l'autre homme. Son stratagème avait marché ? On allait le laisser vivre ?

L'autre homme s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il prit un air moins glacial, pas très réussi, et tendit une main vers lui. S'il essayait de le rassurer, c'était pas gagné !

- Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

« _Mon garçon ? On dirait qu'il s'adresse à un gosse. J'suis pas un môme putain ! Ça se voit pas ?_ »

- Draco.

- Draco, je m'appelle Lucius. Mes amis et moi étions en patrouille non loin d'ici lorsque nous avons ly-des gens s'introduire dans votre maison. Nous les avons repoussé hors d'ici et mes amis sont partis à leur trousse. Je suis resté pour voir s'il y avait des survivants.

Draco s'empêcha de justesse de ricaner amèrement. Il l'avait sauvé ? Foutaises ! Il n'avait plus rien maintenant ! Plus de foyer, plus de famille, plus rien. Son regard s'assombrit et il parla d'une voix basse, presque rauque.

- Je n'ai plus rien. Ils auraient mieux fait de me tuer aussi. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être sans elles.

- Ne dis pas ça. J'ai…quelque chose à te proposer. Puisque tu ne veux plus de cette vie humaine, je peux te faire cadeau d'une nouvelle vie.

- Une nouvelle vie ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Une vie d'immortel.

Draco ne se souvient plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Tout ce dont il se rappelle c'est d'avoir été mordu par Lucius – l'autre homme – et d'avoir hurlé de douleur. Son esprit sombra dans l'inconscience pendant trois jours. Ses rêves étaient vides. Un peu comme s'il était mort. Pourtant il finit par se réveiller, non sans soupirer d'ennui. Il était encore en vie, et zut.

Il apprit de Lucius qu'à présent il était un vampire, ces êtres assoiffés de sang – et pour lui de vengeance – qu'il pensait n'être que des mythes. Ceux qui avaient tué ses êtres chers étaient des lycans, des loup-garous, dirigés par un certain Lucian. Quand il en parlait, Draco percevait du mépris et une profonde haine envers cette espèce. Le jeune blond venait de rejoindre une guerre vieille que plusieurs siècles. Ayant une nouvelle famille, Lucius, Draco avait décidé de le suivre jusqu'à la mort.

On venait de lui offrir plus qu'une nouvelle vie : une renaissance.

**A suivre ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Dites-moi tout en review ! Que je sache si je peux écrire la suite ou si je dois m'arrêter :D**


	2. Chapitre 1 : attaque en plein jour

_**Chapitre 1 : attaque en plein jour**_

**Hey ! Voilà la suite ! Je suis contente de voir que cette idée plaît, d'autant que j'ai l'impression que la majorité d'entre vous n'a pas vu le film (dans ce cas je vous conseille d'attendre, c'est mieux).**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour tous les fav', follow et reviews !**

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux, soulevant délicatement ses beaux cheveux blonds. La nuit n'était pas encore là, mais c'était tout comme. La ville de Burgstone avait une particularité : le jour ressemblait fort à la nuit. C'est pour cette raison que bon nombre de vampires, dont Lucius et Draco, s'y étaient installés. Oui, il ne faut pas oublier que les vampires craignent le soleil. L'ail en revanche ne leur fait rien. Quant au bois, Draco ne l'a jamais su. Ses yeux gris observaient la foule sous ses pieds. Du haut de son perchoir, il pouvait tout voir. C'était pratique pour trouver plus rapidement les lycans. Ces salauds de loup-garous se fondaient dans la masse – eux le faisaient aussi de temps en temps – à tel point que, sans prendre de la hauteur, on pouvait ne pas les voir. Au milieu des gens se précipitant dans le métro ou en sortant en courant, trois silhouettes se détachaient. Il ne fit pas attention à la première, il ne la voyait pas très bien en plus à cause de son imperméable. Les deux suivantes étaient très intéressantes par contre. Grands, baraqués, sans parapluie ni capuche. Des lycans. Pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Draco savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas la première et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il tuerait des lycans. Il vivait en tant qu'immortel depuis plus de 400 ou 600 ans (ou alors siècles ? Il ne savait même plus) maintenant. Il était l'un des meilleurs tueurs de lycans de Lucius.

D'un signe de la tête, Draco signifia à Vincent Crabbe, un vampire avec qui il fait souvent équipe et qui est chargé de prendre des photos de ce qu'ils voient, qu'ils devaient descendre. Vincent rangea son appareil photo pendant que Draco s'en alla. Ce dernier sauta de son perchoir – une grande tour de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Il atterrit impeccablement en bas, remettant en place son manteau d'un geste de la main. Il portait du noir et du cuir, toujours. C'était son nouveau style et il s'accordait parfaitement à sa silhouette. Cela faisait ressortir sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris. Il entendit un bruit non loin de lui et sut que Vincent l'avait rejoint. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le métro et descendirent assez rapidement. Leur vue avait beau être celle d'un vampire, ils ne devaient pas perdre de vue leurs proies. « _Je me demande ce qu'ils font ici, en plein jour, et or de leur cachette_. » Draco les repéra assez facilement. En même temps, les lycans bousculaient tout le monde sur leur passage, ils avaient l'air pressés. Sans crier gare, l'un des deux lycans, le plus grand et le plus mince, se retourna. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Draco, et il se mit à crier – sûrement pour prévenir son ''copain''.

- Vampires !

« _Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de crier ça comme ça ?_ » Aussitôt qu'il eut crié, le lycan sortit une arme. Draco esquiva la première balle et se planqua derrière un pilier. La foule humaine se mit à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Super, ça n'allait pas être un combat facile ! Ce n'était jamais facile dans le métro, mais quand en plus il y avait autant d'innocents pour vous gêner, c'était encore pire. Il soupira une seconde et fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur le combat. Il ne savait pas trop où était Vincent, il avait l'impression de le sentir non loin de lui. Les deux lycans reculaient en même temps que les balles fusaient. Draco essayait au mieux de ne pas toucher d'humain – dommage, ça aurait été l'excuse parfaite pour se nourrir, hum. Les balles qu'il tirait ne faisait qu'effleurer ses cibles, il était trop loin on dirait. Utilisant sa vitesse, il sortit de sa planque et courut vers les lycans, ne s'arrêtant pas de tirer. Il se planqua derrière un autre pilier, rechargeant son arme. Un cri, différent de ceux des humains, le fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Vincent tomba lourdement au sol. Draco jura et évalua la situation. Deux lycans. Des humains. Le métro. Vincent blessé. Ok. C'était pas un bilan super. Le blond profita d'un moment de répit pour s'approcher du corps de son ''ami'' – ça n'en était pas vraiment un, mais c'était tout comme. Le vampire ne se régénérait pas. Au contraire, sa peau brûlait de l'intérieur. Il se désintégra, en cendre. Draco entendit une balle arrivée droit sur lui, aussi se décala-t-il derrière un pilier, trainant le corps de Vincent avec lui. Il récupéra en vitesse la sacoche contenant l'appareil photo, voulut repartir s'occuper des ordures mais eut une idée : les balles. Il devait absolument récupérer ce qui avait tué son ''ami''. C'était trop bizarre, aucune balle ne leur faisait un tel effet. Quelque chose avait changé. Il vit un trou pas trop profond au niveau de la poitrine droite et y enfonça deux doigts fins. Il grimaça au contact et aux sensations que cela produisait. Beurk, c'était dégoûtant ! Une fois la balle retirée, il la rangea dans la sacoche et se releva, cherchant des yeux les lycans. Il s'occuperait d'analyser la balle plus tard, avec l'aide de Seamus, son bras droit. Il en vit un monter dans le métro – métro qui, étrangement, n'était toujours pas partit – tandis que l'autre semblait vouloir tirer un humain. Draco ne capta pas vraiment que l'humain en question ressemblait à l'humain qu'il avait vu à l'entrée du métro, il était trop occupé à chasser le loup-garou qui essayait de le tirer. Une balle toucha enfin sa cible – hourra ! – au niveau du bras, la douleur le fit lâcher l'humain. Voyant Draco approchait, il prit la fuite. C'est à ce moment que le métro décida de partir, permettant au lycan blessé de s'enfuir dans les couloirs sombres du métro. Fantastique ! Une course-poursuite ! Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se lança à sa poursuite. Certains vampires adoraient les course-poursuites. Ils disaient que c'était comme la chasse aux renards du temps des rois, qu'il y avait de l'excitation et du suspens. Pour Draco, c'était surtout chiant. Il n'avait jamais aimé les activités sportives.

L'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas, merci à sa vision infra-rouge. D'un saut agile il retomba sur le lycan, qui gémit sous le choc – faut dire aussi qu'il est tombé en plein sur sa blessure. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Le blond craint un instant que l'autre ne se transforme, ayant alors l'avantage, mais il n'en fit rien, sûrement à cause de sa balle. Lorsqu'un lycan se transforme, il est beaucoup plus dur à battre. Il est plus grand, plus fort, qu'un simple vampire. Pour un Ancien, comme Lucius, c'était simple comme un claquement de doigt. Pour les autres, comme Draco, Seamus ou Vincent, c'était autre chose. A force d'acharnement ou de chance, c'était faisable, mais le combat pouvait mal tourner ou durer longtemps. Et quand c'était trop long, c'était chiant. Un bruit sourd provenant de derrière eux se fit soudain entendre. « _Merde ! Le métro !_ » Draco assénât un bon coup de pied dans les tibias du lycan, le faisant hurler de douleur et l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Tranquillement, il marcha en direction d'une ouverture. Il fit un petit bond et passa dans l'antre. Un long couloir sombre et humide lui fit face. Le silence régnait, entrecoupait par des gouttes qui tombaient et ses pas. Il avança lentement, tenant l'arme fermement dans ses mains. D'un seul coup, il entendit un bruit de froissement. Quelque chose arrivait droit sur lui. Il crut d'abord que c'était devant, mais lorsqu'il le sentit, c'était en fait à sa gauche et il le sut un poil trop tard. Un poing s'abattit sur son torse et le coup le propulsa en arrière. Il se cogna contre les tuyaux, grimaça et pria silencieusement pour que son manteau ne soit pas abîmé. Il tira le plus de balles possible mais cela ne fit pas grand chose, alors il choisit l'autre option : courir. Ce n'était pas une fuite, pas du tout ! Il cherchait simplement un meilleur endroit pour ce combat _si_ égal ! Le lycan à ses trousses n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher : il le poursuivait, courant comme l'animal qu'il était sur les murs. Cela donnait une drôle d'impression de voir ça. « _Aucune élégance, c'est navrant._ » Draco tourna à droite, puis à gauche, encore à gauche, à droite. Ces couloirs n'en finissaient pas ! Il entendit un nouveau bruit et, tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, vit qu'un nouveau lycan arrivait. Youpi. Deux lycans transformaient à ses trousses. Il faillit glisser sur une flaque et évita de justesse une nouvelle attaque. Son corps était souple et ça le sauvait très souvent ! Vidant son chargeur sur le nouveau lycan, il finit par l'avoir. L'autre, en revanche, semblait d'avis de le faire chier encore un moment. Draco n'avait plus de balles, il pensa à jeter son arme mais préféra la garder, par prudence. Il continua de courir, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son futur bourreau. « _Bourreau ? Que dis-je ! Ma future victime plutôt ! Je vais pas me laisser avoir par un putain de connard de monstre !_ » D'un geste rapide et habile, ses doigts attrapèrent ses armes fétichent, cachaient dans les sacoches de sa ceinture. Il s'agissait de rondelles en argents qui sortaient de magnifiques piques, tels des shurikens, quand elles étaient lancées. Il en lança trois, elles touchèrent toutes leur cible. Un grand BOUM suivit la chute du loup-garou. Draco ne s'attarda pas et continua de courir. Il devait rentrer faire son rapport, et vite. Il devait aussi vérifier les photos. Ses jambes se mirent à ralentir et il finit par s'arrêter. Ses oreilles écoutèrent, attentivement. Du bruit. Il y avait du bruit. Des paroles, des cris. Des lycans. Il en était persuadé. Il y avait des lycans cachaient non loin d'ici. Cette découverte était importante. Il devait vraiment rentrer.

* * *

L'homme roux et mince, à l'allure débraillait et sombre, avançait avec agacement vers la source de tout ce vacarme. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fronça les sourcils de colère et leur cria d'arrêter. Deux lycans étaient en train de se battre et les autres pariaient sur la gagnant. Se battre...comme des bêtes.

- Arrêtez immédiatement ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battez ? Comme des bêtes. Vous voulez leur donner raison ? Non ? Alors arrêtez ! Sirius, va t'habiller et va chercher Remus. Quant à toi, va te soigner.

Tout le monde obéit aux ordres et s'en alla, faire autre chose. Le roux continua son chemin et entra dans une sorte de laboratoire. Un jeune homme élançait aux cheveux courts noirs se tenaient devant une table. Dessus, un joyeux bordel : des récipients plus ou moins remplis, des piles de papiers, des ustensiles et divers autres choses. La pièce était blanche, sale, poussiéreuse, abîmée. Il y avait deux tables, un grand tableau remplit de morceaux de journaux et de noms – finissant tous par Potter, ainsi qu'une table verticale permettant d'attacher quelqu'un dessus. Le scientifique-docteur faisait face à un récipient contenant un étrange liquide à l'intérieur. Il y versa quelques gouttes de sang et remua. La couleur que prit la solution le fit soupirer. Encore raté. Le roux s'avança et l'autre l'entendit avancé.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles Neville ?

- Pas bonne, je le crains.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Il nous faut le sang de ce _Harry_, Ron, c'est le seul moyen.

- Je sais.

Un bruit leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Remus était soutenu par Sirius. Il était dans un sale état, mais au moins il était en vie. Avec sa silhouette plutôt fine et sa barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux gris et sa mine fatiguée, personne ne pouvait se doutait qu'il était lycan. Il ressemblait plus à un épouvantail usé. Sirius l'amena contre la table où se trouvait les deux hommes puis il prit congé. Remus souffrait et cela se sentait : il devait se tenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Ron le darda d'un regard mi-ironique mi-étonné.

- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous-nous avons été attaqué. Argh.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Neville sortait les deux premières rondelettes. Cela faisait un mal de chien. Il les jetaient ensuite dans un saladier remplit dos.

- Satanés vampires. Ils n'ont pas remarqué que vous suiviez quelqu'un au moins ? demanda Ron d'un air menaçant, renforcé par son sourire.

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas, argh.

Neville sortit la deuxième rondelette et s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Ron.

- Tu le crois ou tu en es sûr ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je-je ne sais pas.

- Faut-il toujours que je fasse tout moi-même !

Ron sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour les deux autres. Son incapacité à accomplir son devoir l'énerva et il s'arracha lui-même la troisième rondelette, ignorant la douleur que cela lui provoqua.

* * *

Draco arriva au manoir et gara sa voiture devant l'entrée. Les chiens le reniflèrent pour lui dire bonjour et il entra. Le manoir était grand et majestueux. De style victorien. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers lui quand il traversa le salon. « _Des paresseux, tous des paresseux et des lâches._ » Il continua d'avancer et fut intercepter par une main de femme. Pansy. Cette petite peste était amoureuse de Blaise, leur ''chef''' en l'absence d'Ancien. Ils iraient bien ensemble tiens, autant salaud l'un que l'autre. Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? demanda Draco, enlevant la main de Pansy de son bras.

-Blaise veut te voir. Il n'est pas content de ton attitude. Tu pourrais te montrer plus compréhensif et l'aider un peu.

- Tu fais ça très bien pour nous deux Pansy.

Draco ne fit pas attention à la mine offusquée de l'autre et continua sa route. Il avait déjà l'intention d'aller voir Blaise, pas la peine de le lui dire. Mais c'était bien parce qu'il avait son rapport à faire et que c'était important. Sans quoi, il serait remonté directement dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas Blaise. Cet homme était prétentieux, peureux, trop fier. Il pensait tout avoir. Ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout c'était qu'il pensait l'avoir lui. « _Comme si je pouvais me mettre en couple avec ce crapaud !_ » Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et le visage énervé de Zabini lui fit face. Les traits ainsi tiraient le firent plus moches encore. Le blond s'avança et s'arrêta devant le bureau. La pièce était simple : trois chaises, un bureau avec une lampe et un ordinateur, une bibliothèque – il y avait beaucoup de bibliothèques dans le manoir, à croire que lire était le passe-temps favoris des vampires.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger.

- En patrouille. Et je ne suis pas ton chien.

- Tu sais que le réveil de Tom est dans deux jours, que ce soir l'Ancien Théodore Nott arrive, que tout le manoir est sans dessus-dessous, et toi tu t'amuses à l'extérieur ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents, la colère commençait à venir. Il essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément, l'objectif de sa venue lui revenant en mémoire. Plus vite il l'aurait dit, plus vite il pourrait s'en aller. Blaise se leva de son siège et rangea des papiers.

- Deux lycans nous ont attaqué dans le métro, Vincent est mort. J'ai récupéré l'une des balles, je vais demander à Seamus de l'étudier. Elle ne semble pas normale : Vincent est mort sur le coup, pourtant aucune n'a touché le cœur ou le cerveau. Et cette attaque en plein jour, au milieu d'humains, c'est étrange.

- N'importe quoi. Tu te fais des idées. Arrêtes et va te préparer pour la soirée.

- Je ne me fais pas d'idées ! Et j'ai aussi entendu plusieurs lycans dans les couloirs du métro. Ils devaient être une dizaine, peut-être même plus !

- Tu les as _entendus_ ? Tu as sûrement rêvé ou confondu avec les bruits du métro. Maintenant tais-toi et va te préparer ! s'énerva Blaise.

Draco sortit de la pièce et partit vers l'atelier d'armes. Il était irrité comme une femme enceinte, eurk. Il n'y avait que les lycans et Blaise pour le mettre dans cet état ! Seamus était occupé à trier des armes. Il se préparait pour quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta et sourit en voyant le blond.

- Hey Draco ! Comment c'était ?

- Chiant.

- Ha, pour toi tout est chiant, ou presque. Vincent n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Il y est resté. A cause de ça.

Draco sortit de la sacoche la balle qu'il avait récupérait. Elle était de taille ordinaire mais luisait étrangement d'une lueur bleue. Seamus l'a pris et l'a bidouilla. Il fut surpris de voir en quoi elle était faite.

- Elle est rempli de rayons ultra-violet !

- De la lumière...marmonna Draco.

- Il nous attaque avec de la lumière maintenant ? C'est une arme redoutable et très bien pensée.

- Les lycans auraient réussi à créer une telle arme ?

- Ne parle pas pour rien. Ils sont trop bêtes pour inventer une chose pareille, dit Blaise.

Draco faillit sursauter, il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, et c'était rare.

- Il a raison, cette balle est militaire probablement. Ils ont dû la voler, renchérit Seamus.

Draco remercia son ami – son seul véritable ami – et s'en alla, laissant Blaise râler dans son coin. « _Des lycans, volaient des caisses pleines de balles sophistiquées, d'un complexe militaire ? Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la reine de Louisiane !_ » Cette histoire était vraiment étrange. Sa main caressa la sacoche de l'appareil photo et il monta dans sa chambre. La pièce était spacieuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin, une grande fenêtre, une bibliothèque, une penderie pleine de vêtements en cuir noir, un bureau avec une chaise et un ordinateur. Le blond sortit l'appareil photo, posa la sacoche sur le bureau dans un coin, et brancha la carte mémoire à son pc. Il regarda les photos et chercha le moindre détails possible. En revoyant les images de l'extérieur du métro, il s'aperçut que les deux lycans suivaient quelqu'un. Il zooma sur le visage de l'humain. Pansy entra dans la chambre, une tenue de soirée dans les mains. Elle la posa délicatement sur le lit et observa Draco. Celui-ci observait toujours la photo.

- Blaise veut que tu portes ça à la soirée, dit-elle en caressant distraitement la tenue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est cet homme qu'ils suivaient. Mais pourquoi ?.

Pansy s'approcha de l'ordinateur et sourit en voyant le visage de l'homme en question.

- Il est mignon...pour un humain. N'oublies pas de te changer, s'il te plaît, n'énerves pas Blaise une nouvelle fois.

Draco ne dit rien et attendit que Pansy sorte, ce qu'elle fit deux secondes plus tard. Il repensa à sa remarque et il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Le jeune homme devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans. Grand, cheveux noirs, un minimum musclé – plus que lui en tout cas. Il ouvrit le logiciel de recherches faciales et trouva son identité. Une fois l'adresse mémorisait, il ressortit. Pansy, ayant oublier quelque chose dans la chambre, revint dix minutes après. Elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant que la pièce était vide et regarda l'écran restait allumé. Elle regarda la page et ne put retenir un rictus. Draco était allé retrouvé cet humain.

- Je dois prévenir Blaise, dit-elle à voix haute avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre et d'aller voir son supérieur.

**A suivre ! Une petite review pour m'encourager et me donner votre avis ? :D**


End file.
